Call Me Unreliable
by Wiipuu
Summary: In those moments when Whis speaks about himself Vegeta becomes more confused about the what motivates him. The question of a divinities true purpose is one that he never wanted answered. (Warning: Written like a script)
1. Chapter 1

{ _Whis and Vegeta are standing near Beerus's palace. Whis has been watching Vegeta train on his own for several hours during the night. Vegeta stopped training after Whis let his presence be known to him. Vegeta is sweaty and irritated. Goku is sleeping. Beerus is sleeping. They are alone. There is an awkward silence and the air is tense before it releases with Whis smiling.}_

 **Act 1, Scene 1: Signs of Insanity**

 **Whis**

(Smiling)

"So Vegeta, have you thought about it?"

 **Vegeta**

"Thought about what Whis."

 **Whis**

"Becoming a god."

 **Vegeta**

(Looks away)

... no.

 **Whis**

(walks up to Vegeta, pokes Him in the chest with his staff.)

"Oh dont lie to me prince, I see it in your eyes every time I ask you."

 **Vegeta**

(Gowns and growls then looks Whis in the eyes harshly)

"Whatever Whis. How about you just train me seriously instead of focusing on that dammed Kakarot."

 **Whis**

"Oh-ho-ho, is that Jeliousy I hear from you Vegeta?"

 **Vegeta**

"Yea right - you wish."

 **Whis**

(Smile softens and he looks at the stars above)

 **Vegeta**

(Crosses his arms and sits on the floor)

"Why do you even ask Whis? Why did you ever ask? From what I understand its one universe - one god of destruction."

 **Whis**

(Whis now will smile darker for a moment before answering quietly)

"Because I could."

 **Vegeta**

"I dont understand"

 **Whis**

(Whis looks vegeta directly in the eyes; his smile is now kind but his eyes are empty)

"Vegeta, I am an angel."

 **Vegeta**

"Yea, so what?"

 **Whis**

"Do you know what I do while Lord Beerus sleeps Vegeta? ...I watch this universe."

 **Vegeta**

"Why would I care about your day job?"

 **Whis**

"Because I used to watch you."

 **Vegeta**

(Scoffs to hide his surprise and discomfort)

"Oh and I suppose you expect me to be flattered Whis?"

 **Whis**

"I waited for you to die and you did- I was disappointed. Your life was my favorite T.V. show. You know how you start watching something and you get excited for the ending... only to be disappointed by that ending? That is your life."

 **Vegeta**

"So you want me dead Whis? Is that it?"

 **Whis**

(looks back up at the stars)

"No Vegeta, I want something a bit more vague and interesting I suppose."

 **Vegeta**

(Fallows Whis's line of sight to the stars and thinks for a bit)

"... Whis, I dont watch T.V."

 **Whis**

(Laughs lightly)

 **Vegeta**

"So why are to training him Whis? Its irritating having that moron around me all the time."

 **Whis**

"Hmmm... you should already know why Vegeta."

 **Vegeta**

"Is it because your bored? Because he is Beerus's little favorite?"

 **Whis**

"Those are two of the reasons but neither are the right answer."

 **Vegeta**

"Because you think he is better then me than Whis?!"

 **Whis**

"No. I never thought he was better."

 **Vegeta**

"Ha! Would you look at that? Angels can lie."

 **Whis**

(Acts as if he is hurt)

"Ive never lied in my life Vegeta"

 **Vegeta**

"Oh is that right Whis?"

{end scene}


	2. Chapter 2

_[Its the next day, Goku has just woke up and is headed outside to meet with Whis. Goku missed breakfast because he woke up late. Vegeta is tired because he had not slept well. They run into one another on the way to training.]_

 **Act 1, Scene 2: The Weak**

 **Goku**

"Aww come on Vegeta, dont be like that."

 **Vegeta**

"Shut up Kakarot."

 **Goku**

(Places an arm around Vegeta's shoulders)

"But Vegeta-"

 **Vegeta**

(Wiggles out of Gokus grasp)

"I don't care - stop touching me."

 **Goku**

"But I'm so hungry Vegeta!"

 **Vegeta**

(Quickly Stuffs his entire sandwich into his mouth. His cheeks bloat up like a chipmunks.)

 **Goku**

"Vegeta! We could have shared!"

 **Vegeta**

(Swallows)

"When have I ever shared anything with anyone Kakarot?"

 **Goku**

(His arms wrap around his mid section as his stomach lets out a loud growl and he moans in pain.)

"But I cant train good If I'm hungry Vegeta!"

 **Vegeta**

"Kakarot. I don't care."

 **Goku**

"But Vegeta-"

 **Vegeta**

"Uhg, Why don't you just ask Whis when-"

 **Goku**

"Oh your right! Whis always has food! You think he will let me eat some Vegeta?"

 **Vegeta**

"I don't know and I don't care. Just stop talking."

{End Scene}


	3. Chapter 3

[Goku is eating on the grass near to the left of Beerus while Whis stands to the right of Beerus. Vegeta is leaning on a tree a bit away from all of them looking pissed off and dirty from training. Vegeta has lost.]

 **Act 1, Scene 3: Dive**

 **Beerus**

(Squints his eyes then covers his them with his arm.)

"Whis, cant I just destroy the sun?"

 **Whis**

(sighs)

"You could Lord Beerus but I dont think there would be much point in doing so."

 **Beerus**

"There is a point."

 **Whis**

"Would you care to enlighten me Lord Beerus?"

 **Beerus**

"It would make it easier for me to sleep in the day out side."

 **Whis**

"Is that right? But if you did do that Lord Beerus I would have to bring it back. As you know, life cant be sustained on this planet without its sun."

 **Beerus**

"I can sustain myself perfectly fine without the sun."

 **Whis**

"Oh I don't doubt that, but you would be terribly cold without it don't you think?"

 **Beerus**

(sighs)

"I suppose your right Whis."

 **Goku**

(Gets up and whispers to Vegeta)

"Isn't that great! Beerus isn't going to blow up the sun!"

 **Vegeta**

(Grunts and looks away)

 **Goku**

"That means we wont have to go back to earth yet! I was worried."

 **Vegeta**

"Kakarot. What did I tell about talking with your mouth full?"

 **Goku**

"Come on Vegeta, you do it to."

 **Vegeta**

"Whatever."

(Walks away from Goku and heads over to Whis. He stops when he gets close to him and looks into his eyes but has yet to fully contemplate the question he wants to ask.)

 **Whis**

(Blinks and looks confused.)

"What is it Vegeta?"

 **Vegeta**

"Whis, I would like to continue training. I've rested enough."

 **Whis**

(He yawns and reply's in a bored tone.)

"Hmmmm, well I suppose we can continue with Goku for now."

 **Vegeta**

"No. I want - (looks back at Goku and scowls) - I need to do something different."

 **Whis**

(A darkly amused look cross's his face.)

"There isn't much different that I can do for you Vegeta - other than spar with you myself- and we all know how that would turn out; don't we Prince? But, if you want, I can take you somewhere interesting."

 **Vegeta**

"What is it?"

 **Whis**

"Its nothing special. Though I suppose if I had to describe it I would use the word 'intersection'."

 **Vegeta**

"And what would I find at this 'intersection'?" **  
**

 **Whis**

(lets out a small laugh)

"I don't know, its something your going to have to tell me when you see it."

 **Vegeta**

(Crosses arms and thinks)

 **Goku**

"Hey! What are you guys talking about over there? If its training I want to come!"

 **Whis**

(Turns to Goku and gives him his plastered smile)

"Of course you can come if you want to Goku but I am unsure if you would consider it training."

 **Goku**

(Gets up and abandons his food)

"Alright, tell me when your ready."

 **Whis**

"Vegeta?"

 **Vegeta**

(Scowls even more)

"Yea sure, take me wherever you want Whis."

 **Whis**

(Turns around and walks away. The other two fallow him.)

 **Goku**

"What kind of place do you think it is Vegeta?"

 **Vegeta**

"An intersection."

{End Scene}


	4. Chapter 4

_[Vegeta and Goku fallowed Whis to Beerus's palace. Beerus has stayed behind and is napping in the grass. They are currently standing in front of the palace door.]_

 **Act 1, Scene 4: Door number 1**

 **Whis**

(Carefully assesses the door before he lifts his staff and hits it on the center. After this he whispers something unintelligible and the door opens to a room different from what is usually behind it. The room is dark. Though there are odd candle like things on the walls of the room that illuminate nothing. He turns to them both after the door is completely open before walking in.)

"Alright, fallow me you two."

 **Goku**

"Coming."

(Walks into the room.)

 **Vegeta**

(Looks into the darkness for a moment before silently fallowing Goku and Whis.)

{End Scene}

* * *

 _[Goku and Vegeta have fallowed Whis to an unknown room. The room seems to suck out all light. The sound of their shallow breathing and footsteps fall flatly onto the floor as though the echo that should be there is muffled out by some supernatural force. There is an eeriness to the room that soon puts both of them on edge, though Goku appears to be excited for something new while Vegeta appears to be tepid and uncomfortable. The dim candles do not cast a glow in their surroundings and Whis's form - which appears to defy the room itself - are all that stand out clear in the darkness.]_

 **Act 1, Scene 5: Door number 2**

 **Goku**

"Vegeta?"

 **Vegeta**

(Glances at Goku then ignores him.)

"..."

 **Goku**

"Whats an intersection?"

 **Vegeta**

(Stops in his tracks. Goku dose the same.)

"What? You don't know what that is?"

 **Goku**

"I think it sounds kind of like a restaurant."

 **Vegeta**

(Slowly becomes more infuriated.)

"No. No its not a restaurant you moron. Idiot... Though I guess a restaurant can be on an intersection, but Whis wouldn't be... no he would. He would take us to some stupid restaurant and call it training!"

 **Goku**

"Well what is it?"

 **Vegeta**

"No! Why?... Why would he take us to some restaurant!?"

 **Goku**

"Vegeta?"

 **Whis**

(Turns his head.)

"Now boys, if you don't keep up I will leave you here."

(Both Goku and Vegeta quickly catch up to Whis who is standing by some kind of deep dark hole in the floor.)

 **Goku**

(Looks down into the hole. Vegeta comes up from behind him and looks down it as well.)

"Wow! I cant see the bottom Vegeta! You think its some kind of portal?"

 **Vegeta**

(Grunts)

"Probably."

 **Goku**

"I wonder what kind of food they have there. What do you think Vegeta?"

 **Vegeta**

"I don't think its a Restaurant Kakarot."

 **Goku**

(Smiles)

"Yea. I don't think so either. "

 **Whis**

(Covers his mouth with his left hand and snickers at the boys while walking past them before he hovers over the hole.)

"Alright, pay attention you two. Watch my fingers and copy my motions."

 _[The motions Whis makes are embarrassing and silly. Vegeta watches them and decides that whatever is down there is not worth it and he may want to back out. He blush's in an undignified manor as his face twits into one of surprise and discomfort. Goku smiles and tries to mimic the motions but fails. He then notices that Vegeta is crossing his arms and looking away.]_

 **Goku**

"Vegeta? Why aren't you trying?"

 **Vegeta**

(Lets out a sound of enraged surprise.)

"Gah, Why do you think you moron?"

 **Goku**

"Because your shy?"

 **Vegeta**

(His eyes go wide before he spins around and gets into Goku's face.)

"What did you just call me? I am not shy!"

 **Goku**

(Holds his hands up and steps back a bit with a funny smile on his face.)

"Ok. Ok. But you should really try Vegeta, because Ill be leaving you behind again if you don't."

 **Vegeta**

(Clenches his fists and steps closer to Goku)

"What did you just say to me Kakarot?!"

 **Goku**

"But Vegeta-"

 **Whis**

(Clears his throat)

"Vegeta. Goku. Pay attention."

(Goku and Vegeta stop what they are doing and look at Whis. Goku begins fallowing Whis's motions and this time he dose it correctly. Vegeta grunts before he gives in and dose the same.)

 **Vegeta**

"This is stupid. I cant believe..."

 **Goku**

"I think its kinda fun."

 **Vegeta**

"Whatever."

(They finish. The black pit appears to be unchanged but Whis has. He has a mischievous look on him that screams he has some kind of hidden motive though it changes very quickly to the usual calm and serene smile.)

 **Whis**

"Alright. Jump down."

 **Goku**

(Jumps down)

 **Vegeta**

"..."

 **Whis**

(Floats up to Vegeta)

"Well, are you going."

 **Vegeta**

"Yea... "

 **Whis**

"You better hurry."

 **Vegeta**

"Whis... was... was that thing we did. Was it absolutely necessary?"

 **Whis**

(Smiles)

"I am going to be honest with you Vegeta; I don't really know."

 **Vegeta**

(His eyes twitch)

"You-don't-really-know?"

 **Whis**

(Tilts his head and shrugs his shoulders.)

 **Vegeta**

"Whis you bastar-"

 **Whis**

(Leans over and taps Vegeta. This causes him to fall into the hole. As he watch's him fall he laughs a bit before he jumps in as well.)

{End Scene}


	5. Chapter 5

_[All of them fell thorough the darkness of the hole. The darkness was disorienting and had a tugging feel. None of them could tell where the others were. Eventually Goku and Vegeta land on two separate statues surrounded by stars and small galaxies. They looked at one another before Whis elegantly Materializes into existence.]_

 **Act 1 Scene 6: Balcony**

 **Whis**

"Welcome to the entrance of the intersection. The intersection is said to help you find many things. Your destiny? Your desire? An answer? What ever it is this place is said to allow you to view the direction of most interest."

 **Goku**

(Looks around with one hand shading his eyes.)

"So how do we get to wherever it is?"

 **Whis**

"Give me a moment."

(Shifts his staff. It glows and a path spiraling downward soon forms from the top of Goku's statue.)

 **Goku**

"Wow. Okay. Ill see you guys later."

(Runs quickly down the path.)

 **Whis**

(Waves)

"See you soon Goku."

(Turns to Vegeta)

 **Vegeta**

"Well Whis?"

 **Whis**

"I wonder..."

 **Vegeta**

"What?"

 **Whis**

(bites his nails)

"Hmmm, Vegeta? Do you still want to know why I gave you that ultimatum back then?"

 **Vegeta**

"I assumed you asked because you didn't really want to train me. But since you've asked, yes I do."

 **Whis**

(Smiles.)

 **Vegeta**

(Waits)

 **Whis**

(Smiles)

 **Vegeta**

(Growls and taps his foot.)

 **Whis**

(Smiles.)

 **Vegeta**

"Are we just going to stand here all day or are you going to tell me!"

 **Whis**

(Summons Vegeta's path. It spirals upward in contrast to Goku's.)

"You better head off Vegeta unless you want to fall behind."

 **Vegeta**

"Your infuriating Whis."

(Runs up his pathway.)

 **Whis**

(Talks tiredly to himself before he warps away.)

"Well, I better head back before lord Beerus wakes up for his afternoon snack."

{End Scene}


	6. Chapter 6

_[Goku and Vegeta have both ran off down their respective paths. The paths are long but they do have an end. The end of the path is a white emptiness. Goku is the first to reach the end of his path. After a moment of silence a voice will call out and ask a question.]_

 **Act 1, Scene 7: All Paths Lead to One End (part 1)**

 **Goku**

"There is nothing here. What am I supposed to be seeing?"

 **Mysterious Voice**

"What do you want to see?"

 **Goku**

"Hello? Who are you?"

 **Mysterious Voice**

"I am the symbol of direction."

 **Goku**

"A what? I'm sorry but... I don't really get it."

 **Mysterious Voice**

"What do you want to see?"

 **Goku**

(Holds his chin and thinks a bit before looking into the nothing.)

"hmmm... I guess I want to see what my greatest challenge will be?"

 **Mysterious Voice**

"And so you shall, but be warned, I cannot offer an understanding. This is your intersection to perceive Son Goku."

(The voice fades away and a black opening forms in the white abyss)

{End Scene}

* * *

 _[Vegeta soon reaches then end of the path. He comes to an area that mirrors the room Goku was in just moments before. He silently looks around the room before he stands still and waits for something to happen. The voice soon speaks to him as well.]_

 _ **Act 1, Scene 7:** **All Paths Lead to One End (part 2)**_

 **Vegeta**

(...)

 **Mysterious Voice**

"What do you want to see?"

 **Vegeta**

"Show yourself."

 **Mysterious Voice**

"This is impossible. I am just a symbol."

 **Vegeta**

(stops and thinks)

"... a symbol? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

 **Mysterious Voice**

"It is my definition. What do you want to see?"

 **Vegeta**

"I want to see my destiny; what I must do to better myself."

 **Mysterious Voice**

"I must warn you Prince Vege-"

 **Vegeta**

"Warn me? I don't need your warning. Whatever it is I can take it."

 **Mysterious Voice**

"Very well. May you find your answer Prince Vegeta."

(The voice fades away and a black opening forms in the white abyss)

 **Vegeta**

(Walks through the door way.)

{End Scene}

* * *

 _[Vegeta finds himself on a different planet. This place looks much like earth, but he dose not sense any other beings on the planet except for one. It is familiar and extremely strong but he just cant place his finger on who it is. It dose not feel evil but it dose not feel right. There is something unsettling about it that brings out visceral and violent feelings hidden within Vegeta. It was then that he notices that he feels different as well. His cloths were a strange bastardization of his original saiyan armor. It was torn but royal; encrusted with red jewels and mysterious symbols. He barely recognized his own energy. Very quickly after he had just finished his personal assessment the other more distant energy arrives. It is reveled to be Goku who is now standing on a small hill above. Goku is wearing a blue gi and orange pants.]_

 **Act 1, Scene 8: The Intersection**

 **Goku**

"Oh, its you Vegeta? That's weird - (tilts his head)- it doesn't feel like you."

 **Vegeta**

(clenches his fist)

"Who are you?"

 **Goku**

(jumps down and walks up to Vegeta)

"How did you get here, did you run down the same path as me?"

 **Vegeta**

(eases up)

"No. I didn't - I ran upward."

 **Goku**

"Okay. Well.. what are you wearing? Kinda reminds me of... who was it again?"

 **Vegeta**

"That's not important. Whats going on is important. I don't think Whis would do something pointless like lead us to nothing. There has to be some purpose to this... place."

 **Goku**

"Vegeta I thin-"

(His voice cuts short as if suddenly muted. His body completely slumps and relaxes as his eyes empty.)

 **Vegeta**

"Kakarot? Whats wrong?"

 **Goku**

"..."

 **Vegeta** **  
**

(Places a hand on Goku's shoulder. Goku's ki dwindles before it bursts into something not evil but very ominous and aggressive. )

 **Goku**

(Looks up, his eyes brighter and sharper. A smile with more animosity then usual stretches across his features. He slaps Vegeta's hand away.)

"Vegeta."

 **Vegeta**

(looks down at his hand in shock, Goku had hit it very hard. The shock soon disappears and forms into rage.)

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

 **Goku**

(Jumps back up the hill and looks down on Vegeta.)

"So this is where you were? Are you ready Vegeta?"

 **Vegeta**

"What are you talking about? Answer me!"

 **Goku**

(looks confused)

"You already know Vegeta. You-"

 **Vegeta**

(suddenly gets pulled out of this odd world and finds himself in front of Beerus's palace. Goku is sitting next to him looking really confused.)

 **Goku**

"What was that?"

 **Vegeta**

"We will have to ask Whis." **  
**

 **Goku**

"Vegeta..."

 **Vegeta**

"What is it?"

 **Goku**

"What happened after I left?"

 **Vegeta**

"What? Weren't you there the whole time?"

 **Goku**

"No, I got back a few minutes before you"

 **Vegeta**

(looks away)

"Hmph, I see. I don't know... nothing happened."

 **Goku**

(Looks concerned)

"Oh. Okay."

{End Scene}


	7. Chapter 7

[Whis and Beerus are sitting in the lounging area. Beerus is eating a strange fruit while Whis is examining his staff. Whis allows a simple yet complicated smile to slip through his usual expression when he senses Vegeta and Goku coming near. They will soon both arrive opening the doors with a bang and walking in very loudly.]

 **Act 1, Scene 8: B** **espeak of the Simian**

*BANG*

 **Beerus**

(leans back on the sofa.)

"Its just impossible for the both of you to be silent isn't it?"

 **Goku**

"Hey there lord Beerus."

 **Beerus**

"Yes, yes, hey there to you as well Goku. Welcome back. Did you have a nice trip with Vegeta?"

 **Goku**

"I don't really know. It was kinda funny maybe? All it did was confuse me."

 **Beerus**

"Oh? And where was this confusing place? Whis refuses to tell me how you and Vegeta disappeared. I can only assume you went to another universe all together."

 **Vegeta**

"Excuse me Lord Beerus? You don't know? That's -( he quickly glances at Whis who is smiling like a dove)- interesting... "

 **Whis**

(looks up at Vegeta and Goku)

"Yes, well. I would rather it be our little secret. That goes for you especially - (Points at Goku)"

 **Beerus**

(eyes Whis curiously.)

"This is a real first Whis, you are never one to keep serious secrets from me."

 **Whis**

"As I've said before, this is because its a surprise."

 **Beerus**

"Bah! How rare coming from you."

 **Whis**

"Yes my lord. I believe its something that you will find absolutely delightful."

 **Beerus**

"Somehow I doubt that..."

 **Whis**

"Oh, when have you ever had any reason to doubt me?"

 **Beerus**

"I doubt you every time you visit earth without me. Who knows what kinds of devilishly wonderful foods you hide on the daily trips you take during my naps. As if your being cleaver, but I know you do it."

 **Goku**

"So Whis? The place we-"

(Whis's staff glows and some mysterious power silences Goku's voice)

 **Whis**

"Alright now, I believe you will have to wait till I say so to later to ask me whatever it was. Come Vegeta, Goku, grab onto me. Bulma is calling and I'm sure your wife needs you as well Goku."

 **Beerus**

"Wait right there Whis, I'm coming to. Don't you dare think about leaving me behind."

 **Whis**

(Smiles sweetly)

"I wouldn't dream of it my lord."

 **Beerus**

(Grabs onto Whis and then they all teleport.)

 **Vegeta**

"Whis..."

 **Whis**

"Yes Vegeta?"

 **Vegeta**

"Never mind."

{End Scene}


	8. Chapter 8

_[All main members of the Dragon Ball Super Cast are present except for Gohan, Videl, and Piccolo. They are gathered on one of the larger capsule corporation balconies. Whis is eating near Beerus. They are eating some kind of tofu dish. Vegeta, Goku, Bulma, and Chichi are standing in a circle near one another. The others are spread randomly and are having nonsensical conversations.]_

 **Act 1, Scene 9: Just another day**

 **Goku**

"Aww come on Chi - I was only gone for a little while."

 **Chichi**

"No Goku! You made no effort to call, or visit, or anything in months?! If I hadn't walked in on Bulma at the right time you might have never come home!"

 **Goku**

"Thats not true Chi! Vegeta-"

 **Vegeta**

"Dont drag me into this you moron."

 **Chichi**

"Yes, don't try wiggle out of this! Bulma says she hears from him once a week!"

 **Goku**

"What? How dose he find the time to do that?"

 **Vegeta**

(smirks)

"Don't try to compare me to you Kakarot."

 **Goku**

"That doesn't make sense? I know you haven't bothered to contact them before when you trained."

 **Vegeta**

(Chuckles darkly)

 **Bulma**

(whispers into Chichi's ear.)

 **Chichi**

(Freezes up and runs inside)

 **Goku**

"Chi? Where are you going?"

 **Bulma**

"Pan needs to be picked up from school."

 **Goku**

"Oh, ok. But wouldn't Videl or Gohan usually be the ones to do that?"

 **Bulma**

"Videl is busy doing something with Mr. Satan and you know Gohan is training with Piccolo."

 **Vegeta**

(looks at Whis. When they make eye contact Whis makes a slight motion to somewhere off in the left. He is bored with the situation he is currently in and curious about what Whis wants so he decides to leave.)

"I'm leaving."

 **Bulma**

"Vegeta wait- oh why do I even bother."

 **Goku**

(Laughs joyously)

"That's Vegeta for you. - (He looks where Vegeta is headed. Then looks at Whis and notices him sneaking off in the same direction.) I think Im going to have to catch up with you later Bulma."

 **Bulma**

"You to huh?"

 **Goku**

"Well, I don't really want him leaving me behind again."

 **Bulma**

(smiles warmly)

"You really do see him as a rival dont you?"

 **Goku**

"A rival? I guess. I never really thought about it. - (sees them disappearing inside.) - sorry but I'm leaving now. Seeya Bulma."

 **Bulma**

(Watches Goku run off. She soon hears her husband shout curse words from inside. This makes her laugh.)

"Oh, those two. What am I going to do with them?"

{End Scene}

* * *

 _[Vegeta is leaning back on a wall with his arms crossed. Goku is standing near Vegeta with a goofy smile on his face. Whis is standing adjacent of both of them. They are in a living room area inside of capsule corporation.]_

 **Act 1, Scene 10: Melvin**

 **Vegeta**

"You just had to invite yourself didn't you clown? Why am I not surprised."

 **Goku**

"I don't see the problem Vegeta?"

 **Vegeta**

"Of course you don't. You don't have to deal with the headache."

 **Goku**

(Laughs.)

 **Whis**

(clears his throat)

"So what did you two see?"

 **Vegeta**

"I sa-"

(Growls because Goku interrupted him.)

 **Goku**

(Says this quickly and excitedly.)

"I saw this really strange place and then there was a voice. And then the Voice took me to another strange place and Vegeta was there but he was dressed weird and he felt real weird. Like his ki was a whole other persons ki. Also-"

 **Whis**

"Okay. Okay, calm down Goku. Why don't we start with Vegeta? Alright?"

 **Goku**

"Alright."

 **Whis**

"Yes well, Vegeta?"

 **Vegeta**

"I saw Kakarot."

 **Whis**

"I assume so. Anything else?"

 **Vegeta**

"Everything was off. Whis, what was this world?"

 **Whis**

"What did you ask to see?"

 **Vegeta**

"What I need to do to improve myself?"

 **Goku**

"I asked what my greatest challenge would be."

 **Whis**

"And with both of your questions asked neither of you saw Beerus or some other gods? Not even some fighters of the tournament of power?"

 **Vegeta**

"No. Just Kakarot."

 **Goku**

"Yea, all I saw was Vegeta."

 **Whis**

"And how would you describe one another? What did you feel?"

 **Goku**

"Vegeta felt real funny. I barley recognized him. Actually... now that I think about it he felt a bit like you?"

 **Vegeta**

"Yea right Kakarot. That makes no sense. I always knew you were an idiot."

 **Goku**

"But you did! I mean it. You were weaker but you defiantly felt like Whis!"

 **Whis**

"That's unexpected... and Vegeta what did Goku's ki feel like?"

 **Vegeta**

"It felt like him. Just different."

 **Whis**

"?"

 **Vegeta**

"I don't know what it was."

 **Whis**

"Can you describe his intentions?"

 **Goku**

"I didnt have any-"

 **Vegeta**

"After Kakarot left... he was there again. All he wanted to do was fight but, he was..."

 **Whis**

"Interesting. Well, I have some advice for both of you. Vegeta, yours is one that is far off and cant be given now. Goku, you should be more prepared for what is near you because soon it will be ahead of you and will be what balances you and unbalances you."

 **Goku**

"What is that supposed to mean. Sorry Mr. Whis but I don't really get it?"

 **Whis**

(Smiles)

"You will someday."

{End Scene}


	9. Chapter 9

_[A week has passed. Vegeta and Goku are waiting outside for Whis to take them back to Lord Beerus's planet. It is the middle of the night and everyone else is asleep. The moon is full and very bright making the shadows more contrasting, so much so that they appear black. Vegeta is looking up at the sky and getting increasingly irritated. Goku is punching the air and doing reps, he is being loud.]_

 **Act 2, Scene 1:**

 **Vegeta**

(Says in a hushed whisper.)

"Kakarot!"

 **Goku**

"What?"

 **Vegeta**

(Gets a little louder.)

"Be quiet you moron! Do you want to wake the whole damn house!"

 **Goku**

"... I think your being louder than me Vegeta."

 **Vegeta**

"I am not!"

 **Goku**

(scratches the back of his head)

"Sure, If you say so."

 **Vegeta**

(Looks back up at the sky)

"Hmn."

[A bright beam shoots down from the sky a few yards from them, It slowly clears to reveal Whis.]

 **Whis**

"Hello. How are you two?"

 **Goku**

"Hey there Mr. Whis. I'm feeling real pumped right now."

 **Vegeta**

"..."

 **Whis**

"Vegeta? Is something the matter?"

 **Vegeta**

"... nothing... can we go now?"

 **Whis**

"That's what I'm here for. By the way? Do either of you have something for me?"

 **Goku**

(looks confused)

"huh?"

 **Vegeta**

(sighs)

"What do you want?"

 **Whis**

(His eyes light up)

"How about something sweet? Surprise me."

 **Vegeta**

"Surprise you? What am I supposed to do this late, make you an omelet with sugar?"

 **Whis**

(laughs)

"Oh no, I don't expect-"

 **Goku**

"Oh that's what you meant! I can get it!"

(Uses instant transition.)

[Vegeta and Whis take a moment and awkwardly look at the empty air Goku left behind.]

 **Whis**

(looks at Vegeta)

"Usually he is back by now. He must be bringing me something absolutely wonderful."

 **Vegeta**

(Says this sarcastically)

"Yea sure he is."

 **Whis**

"..."

 **Vegeta**

"What?"

 **Whis**

"No. Its nothing really."

 **Vegeta**

(Smirks)

"Sure."

 **Whis**

"Vegeta? Since we have a moment, do you happen remember back when you were child?"

 **Vegeta**

"Of course I do you idio- Whis. Why do you ask?"

 **Whis**

"Allow me to rephrase that. What do you remember of our visits back then?"

 **Vegeta**

"...I remember thinking of ways to kill Beerus."

 **Whis**

(smiles)

"Oh don't I know that. Lord Beerus found that incredibly entertaining, it was one of the reasons we visited so frequently..."

 **Vegeta**

"Sure it was."

 **Whis**

"You know, Lord Beerus doesn't really make an effort to remember everyone he meets. You intrigued him when you were a child. Though he was a bit disappointed when you showed little improvement as an adult. I don't think he expected to see you again though so I guess that dose not really matter."

 **Vegeta**

(Scowls)

"Yea. Alright, like I care about what that arrogant feline thinks. Ill surpass him soon enough."

 **Whis**

(Yawns)

"But that was only his opinion. I saw something else though and I wasn't exactly sure what that day on the ship, but it was vaguely curious. You seemed to have became more pleasant to be around as well."

 **Vegeta**

"Tch. Go on, just keep insulting me Whis."

 **Whis**

(Smirks)

"Though I suppose some things never change with you. Something I am reminded of everyday."

[Suddenly Goku appears holding a desert. It is so unexpected that it causes both Vegeta and Whis to flinch]

 **Goku**

"Hey guys I'm back! Here you go Whis!"

(He pushes the desert onto Whis and it spills a bit, though its just a drop.)

 **Whis**

(His eye brow lets off a faint twitch of irritation as he uses his staff to make the minuscule stain disappear.)

"Okay, thank you Goku..."

(He uses his finger to taste it. His eyes light up)

"OHMMMN! This is fantastical and wonderful! What is it called?"

 **Goku**

"I think the guys I got it from called it cheese cake."

 **Whis**

"Cheese cake!? Its absolutely heavenly. A simple white elegance that just screams to be loved."

 **Goku**

"Wow really? Now I kinda want to try it."

 **Whis**

(makes the cake disappear into his staff)

"Nope, anyway its time we left now. Grab on."

 **Vegeta**

"Ugh, finally."

 **Goku**

"Sorry I took so long Vegeta. Your not going to pout the whole way are you?"

 **Vegeta**

"I do not pout Kakarot. Insinuate that again and Ill push you off while we ride there."

 **Goku**

"Oh you wouldn't really do that."

 **Vegeta**

(Looks at Whis then turns to Goku and twists up his face into a dark and conniving smile that Goku knows all to well.)

"I wouldn't say that. If there is one thing certain about me is that somethings never change."

 **Goku**

(Smiles and laughs nervously.)

"Don't I know it. Nobody likes a mad Vegeta."

 **Vegeta**

(His smile becomes more snarky and he turns back to Whis.)

"Humph. Lets just go already."

{End Scene}


	10. Chapter 10

_[Whis has brought both of them back to Beerus planet. It is still very dark out, but there are many moons in the sky so the world has a very eerie glow.]_

 **Act 2, Scene 2: Comp**

 **Goku:**

(Starts stretching)

"Alright! Finally!"

 **Vegeta**

(snorts)

"Annoying."

 **Goku**

"Whats the matter Vegeta?"

 **Vegeta**

"Oh nothing, just mentally preparing myself."

 **Goku**

"Somebody sure is grumpy. But that's just Vegeta for you."

 **Vegeta**

"And somebody sure is stupid, but thats just Kakarot making me miserable."

 **Goku**

(smiles darkly)

"Sounds like you need to let off some steam Vegeta. Why don't I help you out buddy?"

 **Vegeta**

(returns the smile and cracks his neck)

"You sure about that?"

 **Goku**

"You know I have been itching to do something all night and I might as well do it with you."

 **Vegeta**

"Hahahaha- you know what Kakarot? I'm actually in the mood to show you something new. Your going to regret challenging me right now."

 **Goku**

"Is that right Vegeta?"

[Vegeta and Goku charge one another, immediately turning super saiyan blue. Before any fists or feet connect Whis stops them both with his fingertips. They both freeze and have expressions of surprise while feeling as if they have just woke up from a trance.]

 **Whis**

"Now you two know not to do this in the middle of the night don't you? Lord Beerus would destroy you both."

 **Goku**

"Yea but we were going to be real quiet."

 **Whis**

(sighs)

"I fail to see how you planned to do that."

 **Goku**

(tries to think of something)

 **Whis**

"Ugh, just go to bed. Both of you."

 **Goku**

"But I'm not tired."

 **Whis**

(Pulls a stern look and points up to their room)

"I do not think you need me to say it again Goku."

 **Goku**

"But..."

 **Vegeta**

"Just go. Stop acting like spoiled child, its embarrassing."

 **Goku**

(whispers to himself)

"Party pooper."

 **Vegeta**

"What was that?!"

 **Goku**

(Lets off a guilty smile)

"Nothing, nothing. Come on Vegeta, lets hurry to bed!"

 **Vegeta**

"Humph"

 **Goku**

(Teleports to the room.)

 **Vegeta**

"Oh really."

(he starts walking to the room)

 **Whis**

(Stops him)

"Vegeta, before you go, remember to actually rest. I know you tend to overwork yourself."

 **Vegeta**

"Ive been resting all week Whis."

 **Whis**

"Is that what you call the hours and days spent in that funny little room of yours?"

 **Vegeta**

(grunts and continues walking away)

 **Whis**

(now alone he wistfully looks off to some far away direction.)

"What do I do from here? What do I do with them? Plans have changed father."

{End Scene}


	11. Chapter 11

_[Goku and Vegeta are lying in their beds. There is one large window illuminating the room with a faint blue glow. Goku's bed is shadowed because it is the furthest away from the window while Vegeta's is brighter being closer to it. The room had changed overtime since they started staying there but not much. Goku's side had weights and other things that speak of his personality while Vegeta's had little else but a few items hidden away in a dresser. Vegeta was laying flat on his back looking at the ceiling and Goku had turned over to face Vegeta.]_

 **Act 2, Scene 3: Restless**

 **Goku**

(scratches his stomach)

"Vegeta... are you asleep?"

 **Vegeta**

(turns with his back now facing Goku)

(...)

 **Goku**

(rolls over onto his back and puts his hands behind his head.)

"I have been thinking..."

 **Vegeta**

"Ha- you have been thinking? That is a first."

 **Goku**

(smiles to himself)

"Vegeta..."

 **Vegeta**

"Just go to sleep."

 **Goku**

"Vegeta... have I been different? I feel..."

 **Vegeta**

(sighs irritably and sits up.)

 **Goku**

(Glances at Vegeta seeing him sit there waiting makes him smile genuinely.)

 **Vegeta**

(Growls and turns to look out the window.)

"Say something already you idiot before I realize my mistake and stop humoring you."

 **Goku**

(Laughs)

"You sure have gotten nicer over the years Vegeta."

 **Vegeta**

(Lets out a quick and angry grunt then quickly lays back down.)

"That's it, I'm going back to bed."

 **Goku**

"I think I am different now though. I don't really know when it happened because I don't really care about that kind of stuff but lately I think it might be a bad kind of different."

 **Vegeta**

(listens quietly)

 **Goku**

"Everyone I have known has called me selfish. Some people have called me a hero. But I never really thought about those things. But Vegeta? No one has ever called me a Villain until recently. I still don't think I'm one and for a while now I have been thinking that I don't care if I am one."

 **Vegeta**

"... your not a villain Kakarot."

 **Goku**

"Do you remember Raditz Vegeta?" **  
**

 **Vegeta**

"...yes..."

 **Goku**

"Was he a bad guy? I know he was... I never really thought about him much after... anyway for some reason I have been thinking about that guy."

 **Vegeta**

(grunts)

"Because he was your brother?"

 **Goku**

"Maybe. I mostly been wondering if he really went to hell."

 **Vegeta**

"He did."

 **Goku**

"So he really was a Villain huh?"

 **Vegeta**

"Of course he was by your earth standards, though he wasn't really a hero by Saiyan standards either."

 **Goku**

"What do you mean?"

 **Vegeta**

"He was weak. Nappa and I would try to push him to be better but it took years for him to actually have it in him to kill properly. And he would always try to find some excuse to go and get you -(grunts in disgust)-... his only brother."

 **Goku**

"So he didn't start off all that bad huh?"

 **Vegeta**

"... no... I guess he wasn't..."

 **Goku**

"So he is in hell now huh. You think he got reincarnated?"

 **Vegeta**

(scowls)

"I don't know. I don't care... Probably. I didn't see him."

 **Goku**

"Oh that's right... you went to hell a while back.."

 **Vegeta**

(growls)

"Moron."

 **Goku**

"If there ever is a time when we die I will go to hell with you."

 **Vegeta**

(says this with aghast disgust)

"Please don't do me any favors."

 **Goku**

(says this wistfully.)

"Your different Vegeta. I am different to."

 **Vegeta**

(sighs deeply)

"Would you just go to sleep."

 **Goku**

(laughs)

"Alright. Good night Vegeta."

 **Vegeta**

(...)

[a few hours pass while Vegeta waits for Goku to fall asleep. He looks over and sees Goku drooling and laying in a haphazard way. Deciding that Goku has fallen asleep he gets up and jumps out the window.]


	12. Chapter 12

_[It is early in the morning. It is that kind of early that is very blue and dim with the sun barely rising. Whis is checking on everyone. He himself dose not know why he dose this when he can easily find anyone with his staff. This is something he will do every day secretly. He is currently walking down the long hall that leads to Goku and Vegeta's room. The floor echos his light footsteps as he makes his way to their door. Whis carefully opens their door and peers through it. He smiles gently, a rare look reserved for only when no one is around to see it, as he glances at the mess of sheets on the floor. Goku's snoring is very loud and abrasive. When he looks at Vegeta's bed he sees it empty. His face drops down and he quickly turns away and continues down the hall sighing.]_

 **Act 2, Scene 4**

 **Beerus**

(comes around the corner stopping in front Whis. He is very tired, so before he says anything he lets out a hearty yawn.)

"Whis. There you are."

 **Whis**

"Oh your up early Lord Beerus. Finally deciding to work seriously today?"

 **Beerus**

(grins)

"I always work seriously Whis."

 **Whis**

(says this under his breath)

"I find that hard to believe."

 **Beerus**

(Yawns again.)

 **Whis**

"Is there anything you need lord Beerus?"

 **Beerus**

"Yes... Vegeta."

 **Whis**

"Vegeta?"

 **Beerus**

"His energy is gone. Usually I do not notice these things but It had been flaring up and down all night long, I got used it. Then it just disappeared. It was unpleasant."

 **Whis**

(shocked)

"You were keeping track of him? Why?"

 **Beerus**

"Because you and him tend to sneak off and I felt a sudden urge to find out what you two are doing."

 **Whis**

"I only train him. Him and Goku."

 **Beerus**

"More like you train him using Goku."

 **Whis**

"What ever gave you that idea?"

 **Beerus**

"I always thought your fixation was odd Whis. From the very beginning back on that Saiyan planet you appeared interested him. For what purpose is something I have yet to comprehend. Sure I saw a small amount of potential in the past but you Whis? It is curious. I can only imagine you are Trying to make friends"

 **Whis**

"I could say the same about you and Goku lord Beerus."

 **Beerus**

"Now that's not true. I am interested in both of them. Both of them. My visions have gotten lot clearer Whis."

 **Whis**

"What do you mean Lord Beerus?"

 **Beerus**

"I mean that I know- oh there he is."

 **Whis**

(turns to a sudden dull flair of near empty energy)

"Excuse me. I have something to take care of."

 **Beerus**

(Turns around and walks back to his room)

"Deal with him properly before I have to deal with him myself. I don't enjoy my sleep being interrupted."

 **Whis**

"May you sleep well Lord Beerus."

 **Beerus**

(Ignores him and disappears down the hall.)

 **Whis**

(goes down the hall in the opposite direction)

"... you were never one to take advice easily Prince. -(sighs)- Always so stubborn."

{End Scene}


	13. Chapter 13

_[The sun is now much brighter taking on a yellow hue. Goku opens his eyes and stares blankly at the ceiling above him. He turns his head to see Vegeta's bed empty. For some reason this makes him laugh hearty._ _]_

 **Act 2, Scene 5 : Persistence (part 1)**

 **Goku**

(laughs)

"Man I am hungry."

[Goku gets out of bed and puts two fingers to his forehead and teleport's to the kitchen. He looks around for a bit before stopping at the fridge. He smiles brightly]

"I wonder they got in there today?"

(He walks up to the fridge and carefully opens its door. It is chilly, so he sneezes loudly and rubs his arms before continuing inward to dig around. He quickly stuffs multiple random foods into his mouth.)

{End Scene}

* * *

[Whis is standing over Vegeta looking slightly perturbed and disappointed. Vegeta is breathing erratically on the ground and clenching his fists. He can barley keep his eyes open.]

 **Act 2, Scene 5: Persistence (part 2)**

 **Whis**

(says this in a chiding manner.)

"I will admit that your determination is certainly admirable. Unfortunately your pride foolishly pushes it to pointlessness."

 **Vegeta**

(tries to growl but ends up coughing.)

 **Whis**

(grins)

"Still... I assume that is just what makes a Saiyan."

 **Vegeta**

(struggles)

"I almost I... just..."

 **Whis**

(sighs)

"Maybe I will help you but I am not sure If I should. I indulged you last night but I warned you to return right after. What you are trying to achieve is difficult Vegeta I do not think you truly understand the gravity of it."

[After a moment of hesitation Whis uses his staff on Vegeta. It gives off a soft glow as energy flows out and casts a warm blue glow. Soon Vegeta's breathing evens out and he quickly passes out. Whis looks at him and smiles oddly. Over the years training these two has made him fond of them. He thinks this may be because he was lonely but this train of thought will break as soon as Goku arrives.]

 **Goku**

"Hey there!"

 **Whis**

"Good morning Goku."

 **Goku**

(looks at Vegeta)

"Why is he sleeping outside?"

 **Whis**

"Persistence."

 **Goku**

(scratches his head)

"Should I wake him up?"

 **Whis**

"No. Why don't we go and train without him today? How dose that sound?"

 **Goku**

"Wow really? I think we have only done that a few times."

 **Whis**

"Really? How strange."

 **Goku**

"So what are we going to do?"

 **Whis**

"Oh nothing special, just without Vegeta you will have to spare with me personally."

 **Goku**

"Seriously! Oh man now I'm getting real excited."

 **Whis**

(laughs)

{End Scene}

* * *

 _[Vegeta wakes sometime in the afternoon glaring at the sky as he inwardly he curses his own weakness. Soon he gets off the ground and starts searching for Whis's energy. When he finds it he starts flying in its direction. It is far, near the garden. Around half way within the forest he runs into Beerus who is looking up at him from down below. It almost looks like he was waiting for him. Vegeta quickly floats down and bows.]_

 **Act 2, scene 5: Persistence (part 3)**

 **Vegeta**

"Lord Beerus?"

 **Beerus**

(Smirks as he quietly assesses Vegeta.)

"Vegeta. How are you?"

 **Vegeta**

(looks surprised)

"I... am fine... is there something you needed?"

 **Beerus**

"Yes, listen to this. Recently in my sleep I had a dream which I believe to be a vision. Can you guess what that vision was Vegeta?"

 **Vegeta**

(is confused by Beerus's sudden desire to converse. They do not really talk. He says the first thing that comes into his head.)

"... was it food?"

 **Beerus**

(Scowls)

 **Vegeta**

"... Kakarot?"

 **Beerus**

(holds in a laugh)

"Well your half right. Its surpising that someone like you thought it would be Goku when it was in fact the contrary. I dreamed about you Vegeta. Isnt that a surprise?"

 **Vegeta**

(is not really sure what to say. His face twists about as if it isn't really sure what emotion to show.)

"... thats.. really interesting. Isn't Whis the one you talk to about these things?"

 **Beerus**

[He walks up to Vegeta. There is something dangerous about his approach. This startles Vegeta.]

(says this in a serious tone, his face smirking)

"Concerning Whis, it may benefit you to trust him a little less Vegeta. But, I suppose you may not be able to help it. Who can truly delegate resistance to destiny, especially when it is tied to the one who nurtures it... trains it."

(Laughs)

"And that thrills me! You, Goku, and whatever else there is now have made life so much more interesting!"

 **Vegeta**

(...)

 **Beerus**

(backs away and floats up while smiling like a cat who has just finished eating fish.)

"I think its time we checked on them. I'm sure Goku is driving Whis insane by now."

{End Scene}


End file.
